Unnoticed Frustration
by Fallingthroughthefolds
Summary: Juvia wishes that gray would notice her, and his not noticing her advances has been frustrating her until Mira tells her how she can have her fantasy and get some relief... for a few jewel


**Hi um... This is my first fic so please onlay constructive critasizem (lol I totally spelled that wrong) I wrote it in one night so...ya. Biggest thanks to Bunny Senpai for helping me write this story s without him it his story wouldn't exist. Yay! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Juvia sat alone at one of the tables in the guild staring at Gray, she sighed again as he grabbed a job off the bored and headed off with Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Happy again leaving her unnoticed. Her eyes followed Gray as the group crossed the guild house and stared longingly even after the door had closed behind them.

"Hey, Juvia? Are you alright?" Mirajane asked Juvia startling her out of her longing trance.

"Huh- wha-oh... Hey Mira"

"You seem distracted" Mira rubbed Juvia's shoulder comfortingly,

"Is something bugging you?"

Juvia sighed again, " it's just Gray, I don't understand how he doesn't see me, and its been making me frustrated in...well...you know where..."

Juvia trailed off and Mira shook her head in understanding, "I know how you feel... And I know just how to fix your problem!"

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, here, come with me, I'll explain some more once we find a place more private, don't want to many people knowing about my naughty side!" Mira giggled and grabbed Juvia's arm dragging her into the small storage room behind the gift shop, locking the door behind her.

"M-Mira?"

Mira ignored Juvia's worried look,

"Juvia before I tell you this information you must promise not to tell anyone about my naughty side."

Juvia nodded her head, "I-I promise."

"Good...now not many wizards know this but...some wizards use their abilities to...pleasure wizards in need"

Mira had paused to think of the right words to use, and Juvia gave her a confused look,

"How would they do that with their magic?"

"Well some rely on fetishes like rape magic fantasies or pain is pleasure mind sets, while others can create things to play out a fantasy, and I have the perfect one for you!"

Mira found a piece of paper and a pen and began to scribble some numbers on it,

"What you need is a shapeshifter, here,"

Mira handed Juvia the paper,

"Call that number and ask for an 'on site shift number five', they should charge you about 5,000 jewel but have double that just in case you get carried away and you'll need the best picture of gray you have, full body photo, and you'll have to make up a meeting point or an address..."

Juvia looked between the paper and Mira nodding in understanding making sure to remember all the information that Mira was giving her. After her explanation Mira made Juvia again promise to not tell anyone about her little secret and then sent her on her way.

***TIME SKIP***

Juvia stood in her room straightening everything up, wearing a fresh change of panties and a matching bra under her cloths, she was extremely nervous. She had followed all of Mirajane's instructions exactly and had the 5,000 jewel sitting in a jewel bag on her dresser along with her favorite full body picture of gray and another 5,000 hidden in her side table. She took a look at the clock, and the door bell rang as the time turned 6:45 pm, exactly on time. She rushed to the front door and opened it to reveal a handsome man with short black hair, he wore a black, thin, sleeveless, open hoodie with bunny ears on the hood but he was without a shirt, his jeans had vertical rips from just below the knees and down. Each rip wasn't more than an inch from another, and he had a bunny face tattooed on his right shoulder.

"You...Juvia?" He asked looking between her and the paper he was holding.

"U-uh ya, and your Bunny?"

The man on the phone had told her 'Bunny' would be her escort before hanging up.

"Yup."

Juvia moved aside and motioned for him to come in, she noticed a small ball of fluff was sewn onto the very bottom of his hoodie,

"you like my tail?" He asked noticing her looking and shaking his butt a bit. She blushed nervously and he smiled at her sweetly before asking if she wanted to get started. He told her that pregnancy was no worry because of a special spell cast on the escorts that will make them shoot blanks until the spells lifted, he told her he would let her know if something she wanted done was included in the price and that if she ever wanted to stop or ask a question she should feel free to let him know. They headed upstairs to Juvia's room, she gave him the picture of Gray and Bunny went into the bathroom to shift into Gray.

She gasped in astonishment when he returned, he truly looked like Gray.

"Bu-Bunny?"

"No Juvia, it's Gray I've come to fulfill your fantasies"

"Wow!" She said surprised,

"You even sound like him!"

He smiled,

"The natural voice of the person usually comes with the transformation," he grabbed her chin lightly,

"Let's get started, shall we?"

Juvia didn't have time to reply Bunny began to kiss Juvia while being Gray, she began to kiss him back and he started slowly pushing her down onto the bed.

Using his body he pinned her to the mattress, and then broke the kiss,

"Any requests? Your allowed all the teasing you want."

He started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and she moaned before she replied,

"D-do you have any-ahh- regular teasing requests? Ahh-ya there-ohh!"

Her moans indicated that he'd found her sweet spot and he sucked on it, leaving a hickey,

"I think you'll like the 'experienced lover' routine" he said seductively into her ear, she nodded her head and he pulled off of her and helped her quickly remove her shirt, before slipping off his hoodie and tossing both to the side. He began to suck and kiss her again this time starting from the other side of her neck and then slowly making his way down, stopping for a moment to leave extra kisses and sucks on the tops of her breast. She moaned as he sucked and kissed her, her nipples hardening and the feeling of lust inside her growing stronger as he made his way down to the waist line of her pants. He felt her shiver, and he unbuttoned her pants while leaving kisses on her stomach, skillfully pulling the zipper down with his teeth before pulling her pants off to join their shirts on the floor. He lightly humped her leg, his hardening member rubbing against her through the fabric of his pants. She moaned even more as he left kisses on the inside of her thighs,

"Mmmm...ahh...uuuhh"

He began rubbing the inside of her thighs and licking his way back up to her jaw line starting from the waist of her panties. She could feel the lust inside her growing and she couldn't hold back anymore, ripping Bunny's pants off, surprising him with her sudden participation. He was wearing a pair of black boxers covered in little bunnies, his large member straining against the crotch of the boxers.

Juvia didn't seem to notice the bunnies as she switched their positions. Bunny meeting her lips as he reached around to unhook her bra, tossing it to the side before taking her breast into his mouth, running his tongue over her hard nipple teasing it skillfully with his lips and tongue while messaging her other breast with his hand. She was sitting right on his crotch and could feel the hardness of him against her making her want more of him,

"Take me..." she instructed him, he flipped them over pinning her down again and then slowly removing her panties before throwing off his boxers, releasing his long cock. He spread her legs and positioned his hard member above her opening

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes"

She panted, he put the head of his cock on her hole and she gasped at the feeling as he began to slowly slide him self into her, she moaned in pleasure as he entered her pushing in until he was fully inside her, he waited giving her a chance to adjust before he began to slowly pull out and then push back into her.

"UUUHHHH! Ooooooohhhhh! Gray!" She moaned,

"Faster...faster"

He began to go faster, they were moaning in pleasure, when suddenly the door to Juvia's bedroom swung open.

There in the doorway stood the real Gray, a look of surprise mixed with confusion crossed his face,

"J-Juvia..."

Bunny still dressed as Gray didn't notice Gray and still hadn't stopped yet,

"Are-are you having sex with me?"

Bunny heard him at last and stopped.

Grays eyes were wide, but at the sight of himself taking Juvia he felt his cock stir and his pants tighten, Juvia and Bunny noticed the bulge form in his pants.

Gray look down at it noticing their stares and then looked back up at them,

"Um... Do ya... Do you think I could... a ... join in?"

Juvia couldn't believe her ears, the real Gray wanted to join in? Bunny pulled out of Juvia,

"That'll cost you an extra 5,000 jewels." Bunny told her.

"It's ok...uh...ya sure Gray"

Grays cloths were off before she'd even finished her sentence, Bunny still dressed as Gray climbed beneath her, the real Gray pulled down his shorts to reveal his large member, and jumped onto the bed. He positioned himself at her hole, and she screamed out Grays name in ecstasy as he quickly kissed her lips and penetrated her in one quick thrust at the same time causing her to be entered at both ends from both Grays.

The real Gray began to quickly force himself in and out of her, all three of them moaning in pleasure.

Gray could feel his climax coming and began fucking Juvia as fast as he could the pick up in speed making Juvia and Bunny moan louder.

They all maned climaxing together. Gray and Bunny could feel Juvia's insides clamp down on their cocks as she came screaming in pleasure at both the feeling of release and being filled with their cum as they spouted inside her. Gray lay on top of them Bunny able to slip out from beneath Juvia and transform back into his regular self.

He took the money off the dresser and found the rest of the money in the bed side table, Juvia and Gray had fallen asleep with Gray still inside of her, a smile on both their faces. Bunny grinned at the young couple after getting dressed and left as quietly as he could trying not to disturb them.

"Ah, young love,... so blind" he thought to himself as he began down the street headed back to his underground 'guild' D and D, preparing himself for his next client.


End file.
